The immediate objective of the proposed research is to follow-up on our prior work on the relative effects of videotape feedback and modeling in facilitating the acquisition of empathy and relationship skills in untrained graduate students. Questions raised in our prior work were, "How might modeling and feedback be used together to maximize effects", and "How do the respective audio and audiovisual effects contribute to behavioral change?" To explore these questions, novice interviewers will interact with a "client" confederate in a 2 (audio vs. video mode of presentation) X 4 (didactic, feedback, modeling, modeling plus feedback type of presentation) design. Ss will interact twice with the "client," with the taped presentation interposed between sessions one and two. Pre-post analyses will be conducted on measure of coded verbal and nonverbal behavior, attitudes of S toward the "client," dispositional-situational attributional change, self-concept, behavioral altruism, proxemic preference, and interviewer effectiveness. The proposed project should further our knowledge of how audio or videotape feedback and modeling may be used, either separately or in conjunction, to affect behavior and cognitive processes. More specifically, the proposed study will explore the possibility that "feedback" (error deviation from a standard) may be used to facilitate the modeling process by showing S just how far he deviates from M's criterion behaviors. It is hoped that the proposed study will demonstrate that audiovisual technology may be fruitfully used to exploit the engineering-communications idea of "correcting behavior relative to a standard" through the use of feedback.